Digimon: Breakthrough
by BEST OC Maker or Gigabyte
Summary: "Well if I'm done for might as well get a laugh out of it, Leeroy…" Artur muttered, if those things would eat him, he would at least give them a stomachache... Artur Blaze never expected a childhood dream to be true. Now in a foreign world he somewhat knows, alongside new and old friends, the adventure evolves to the next level... Datamix Digivolution!(On hiatus)
1. Ambush in Lightwood Forest, Guilmon!

"Just when I started thinking that I might not be a protagonist…" Artur just wanted a Summer Break with his friends, no freak storms, no mysterious messages… Yet here he was, in the middle of a forest in who knows where, armed only with a Samsung J7 Prime, earphones, a pack of M&Ms and a myriad of random things stuffed in his black hoodie's pockets. In addition there was a weird device stuck on his right forearm, which thanks to his childhood, he recognized as a 01 digivice. Like the rest of his outfit, it was black with red details, he half wondered if the color was chosen to match his clothes or because black and red were his favorite colors. He wasn't exactly sure but the creatures around him made him forget the subject for now.

On the other side, he was surrounded by some of the strangest creatures he'd ever seen. They had forms vaguely similar to wolves, with snouts as long as a crocodile's. Their bright red fur made it a mystery how they managed to sneak up on anything. Long thin yet bushy tails waved slowly as they got closer from all sides. Artur could already see the disgusting saliva dripping from their fangs and the cruel slits in their nasty yellow eyes. Despite the headache, despite the chances of someone who barely reached the average weight for a 15 year old and whose best shot in a fight was knocking out the other guy first, he still tried to think of something, anything. For now, he settled with a large stick, waving it around kept the creatures at bay.

That's when the device on his wrist began to beep. When he advanced with the makeshift weapon on his left hand, the 01 on his right wrist pointed towards one of the creatures. The previously blank screen came to life. Not only an image of the wolf but a name and a small paragraph of information followed by description of its attacks.

Usually, that would be convenient. However the spare second he used seeing it almost cost him when the wolves advanced again. Not wolves, Fangmon. Artur cursed his younger self, did that kid really have to wish for a digimon adventure? Setting his back to a tree, the Fangmon circled him, not like, but exactly the same as a pack of hungry wolves would.

"Well if I'm done for might as well get a laugh out of it, Leeroy…" Artur muttered, if those things would eat him, he would at least give them a stomachache. His blaze of suicidal stupidity were interrupted when the tree behind him was cracked a few centimeters above his head. The union of leaves, twigs, and trunk crushed two of the 5 fangmon. After painfully audible cracks, the squirming predators stopped struggling, their limp forms beneath the wood.

"4 against 1? I know you guys like hunting creatures weaker than yourselves but this is ridiculous!" A new voice, like a teenager called. Artur soon saw who cut the tree, he wasn't big, barely reaching his height thanks to a massive horn. Unlike the fangmon, the new arrival was like a dinosaur, with a semi erect position. His color scheme wasn't so different from the fangmon, dark red scales, black markings, a white underbelly and serpentine yellow eyes. But where the fangmon had mangy red fur and the eyes of wild animals, the newcomer had gleaming red scales and his eyes revealed not just intelligence, but pride. The pride of a fighter.

"Guess you're the reason for that headache, allow me to deal with these bandits before we discuss the situation," The dinosaur's maw twisted into a smile, revealing several sharp canines like a crocodile. The remaining Fangmon adjusted their position and their hackles raised. Artur could interrupt the upcoming struggle with a dumb question, yet he just pointed the 01 towards the dinosaur, he already recognized him from Tamers, but he had to be sure. It had the intended effect, new information soon appeared and something new as well, above the name, there was another word: Partner, and the name of the dinosaur was…

"Alright you measly excuses for champions, time to face Guilmon! ROCK BREAKER!" The dragon shouted proudly before using his triple jointed legs to spring towards the first fangmon, his claws glinting, but the wolf was fast, jumping out of the way. Yet at the last second, Guilmon twisted his body, changing direction and going for the unsuspecting second fangmon.

Oddly enough, Guilmon didn't just cut right through the fangmon, instead he curled his claws into fists, using his weight and momentum to take the air out of the fangmon's stomach. With a surprisingly pathetic yelp, the wolf recoiled in surprise. By now both fangmon joined, staying close to one another. Guilmon was unimpressed, his eyes flashed dangerously.

With furious howls, the remaining fangmon blasted a burst of dark matter from their massive maws, the dark energy launched like a bullet, yet Guilmon just stepped aside, allowing the dark matter to hit and partially consume another tree, without half of its form, the tree came down on the fangmon.

"We should go, they won't be out for long," Guilmon turned to Artur, to the latter's surprise, the headache was gone. Now that he thought about it, it disappeared somewhere between the start of the fight and Guilmons arrival. Adjusting his black hoodie, not covering his head but spreading it over his shoulders and neck, the black haired teen just nodded before the dragon led him elsewhere.

"You mentioned a headache…" Artur began as they walked. The sun was high in the sky, so at least a few hours have passed since he woke up in this place. Guilmon led him through the trees, upon close inspection Artur noticed several trees had three linear gashes cutting diagonally and parallel to each other.

"Yep, a few hours ago, that's when you arrived right?" The reptile succeeded in answering his question and making his own. Guilmon's talons smashed their way through the undergrowth with ease, making it easy for Artur to follow without tripping over a root every 2 or 3 seconds.

"I'm not sure, earlier today I was in my home and opened a weird message, there was a weird flash and next thing I know I'm in this forest surrounded by those fangmon, you didn't kill them right?" Artur answered before asking, if he learned anything from the show was that digimon vanished once defeated, yet he clearly remembered the limp forms beneath the fallen trees.

"They were wild, couldn't even voice their attacks, I admit their methods are cowardly and to be fair, they can be a pain sometimes, but I'm not like those monsters…" Guilmon sprung into movement, using his sharp claws and surprising agility to get on top of the next tree and tear something off its branches.

Artur took a second to register, the trees had food packages hanging like fruit. Unless it was… yep, Guilmon tore one open and ate its contents. To be honest it looked a lot like dog food, not that Guilmon cared, and his maw was large enough to gobble it all.

Seeing Artur watching, he ripped off a second package and tossed to him. Artur was a tad slow so he almost dropped it in surprise. It was surprisingly smooth, like plastic. The dark orange package had a simple latch that he broke easily. Yep, it reminded him of dog food. But Zubamon was looking expectantly towards him.

"You can eat on the way, we have an hour of walking before reaching the village," Guilmon stretched like a wild cat before he jumped off and landed perfectly on the ground. Oddly enough, his visage shifted into a small scowl when he saw all the dirt on his claws, he didn't voice his dislike but Artur decided not to point how his claws were drenched in sap. They resumed making their way through the undergrowth while Artur's courage, and hunger made him start eating the strange edible material.

Good news though, it tasted more like M&Ms than he would have thought. Unless dog food also tasted like that, then there would be jokes later. He hoped not, Fred would… Artur stopped walking, the sudden stop in movement caught Guilmon's attention.

"What's wrong?" The digimon questioned, his eyes darting around looking for signs of trouble. Artur just shook his head, when he had woken up he was in such a rush between the headache and the fangmon ambush he didn't have the time to really reflect on what happened and more importantly, the contents of the message that brought him there. In hindsight, it was unusual for him, even in such situations, to have forgotten something like that, yet…

Indeed, his memories about the contents of the message were a blur, he easily recalled the mild interest in the weird D symbol of the messenger's profile image yet, whatever was written was a mystery to him… wait that was it! Quickly taking his Samsung out of the left pocket of his dark blue jeans, he paused a second, looking at the background pic, it had been several months since the accident but… he just couldn't bring himself to change it. He unlocked his phone with his thumb print just as Guilmon joined him. Technically the dragon was taller than him, but that was only if both were stretched on the ground and accounting his tail. As of now, the dinosaur stuck his head under Artur's arm, looking curiously at the Samsung.

"What are you doing?" Guilmon asked as Artur opened WhatsApp and saw the D symbol and the phone number, he should have thought something was wrong when the entire number consisted of 1s and 0s but… now he opened the messages and…

"I should have thought of this earlier!" Artur allowed himself a brief curse, usually he'd avoid swearing and even poke others when they swore. Yet seeing it offered no relief:

" _You and a select group of individuals close to you have been chosen to change the fate of worlds, in a few seconds you and these select individuals will be sent to the location of"_

The message was cut, like the sender didn't have time to finish so just sent all he had managed to type. He really wanted to kick his younger self right about now, one thing was wish for an adventure, and wish for his friends to risk their lives was another matter entirely. A more unstable person would likely throw the phone on the ground and throw a fit, Artur just shook his head, sighed, checked to make sure there was really no connection and he couldn't contact anyone… wait, he was offline, so why were they online?

"Could you finish this in the village? Walking in the afternoon is more tiring," Guilmon brought his thoughts back to… not Earth, this world. Artur quickly narrowed down who was online, he didn't have time to see all his contacts but he succeeded in catching his 3 latest conversations. Quickly making a group, he shot a single message:

" _Are you guys safe?"_

A/N: Due to recent ideas, I had to change Zubamon to Guilmon. Also yes, I'm alive, and yes, I'm back to writing. Life may get in the way but I got an idea to combine two story ideas and the result was the reason I edited this chapter. If you enjoyed please review, seeing you guys cheer me on always helps me get things done faster.


	2. In the alleys of Smoke City, Phascomon!

"Never checking shady messages again," Fred Ax muttered as he took in his surroundings. He was in a dark alley that reminded him of his history classes concerning New York during the industrial revolution. Dark gray buildings behind and in front of him, a fire escape stairs leading up into the rooftop. He had a light ringing on his head as he stood up and looked for anything or anyone who could tell him where he had been teleported to.

He wished to cancel his previous action when he saw what awaited him outside the alley. Creatures unlike anything he ever seen, and that's coming from a massive anime fan, roamed the streets. Some, insectoids that stood to his knees and others, gear like creatures with brilliant red eyes. Taking a step back, his arm retreating to the wall of one of the buildings, a light clink caught his attention.

"What now?" Fred looked at his left wrist, a strange device was attached to it. It reminded him of a mobile console mixed with a watch. It was black with red details, not his style, but he knew a certain someone who'd love showing whatever it was off. Taking a deep breath he turned to look at the street again, yep, monsters still roamed the streets like people. A carriage moved by what reminded him of a unicorn and a Pegasus, because why have a unicorn in this crazy world if you could have a winged unicorn instead?!

Shaking his head, he hoped the monsters wouldn't pay much attention to him, after all what was he amidst so many oddities? Despite the dirt in the alley, he noticed his dark blue shirt and black shorts were clean, somehow even his black and white shoes were clean. This world just got crazier and crazier… Yet just as he left the alley, something stirred in the stairs above where he had been, a set of red eyes were watching.

Walking across the busy streets, he was promptly ignored by most of the strange citizens, although a few gave him a curious glance when he bumped into them, he decided to just ignore them for now. A few of the monsters sat by the buildings using cardboards for better comfort, not that they had much. This really was a weird world, what kind of homeless monsters asked for Bytes? Nerveless, the beggars were indifferent to his appearance, especially after he showed he had no bytes. The city felt endless, it was hard to believe such a crazy place even existed.

He already started wondering if he had died and ended up in another world, if so, they really cut the budget on giving him some sort of overpowered ability. Man did he miss… wait, there was something weighing in his pocket, couldn't be… A smile crept through his face, he still had his IPhone! The dark blue device was physically intact, maybe he could get information about how he ended up in this place!

"No connection and endless battery? What's the point of endless battery if I can't…?" Fred frowned and began to speak before something, someone, screamed. He couldn't have been the only one to hear right? But the creatures kept going, ignoring the cries for help. Usually Fred would run the other way, he seen enough horror movies with those two to know it never ended well. Yet the scream was thin, almost a cry. His time watching anime made him recognize the sound, a little girl in trouble! He rushed to the alley, partially disgusted about the citizens of this weird place and partially worried he was biting off more than he could chew.

Indeed, looking into the alley, a young girl, no older than 13 was cornered in a dead end. She wore a pink and white outfit decorated with small golden crosses, a smiley faced creature detailed in the cap she wore. She was fairly pale, with light gray eyes and hair. She took a step back as one of her attackers took a step forwards.

While the girl looked fairly innocent, her attackers were the exact opposite. Two were small, barely reaching her waist, one was the strange mix of a rabbit, a dog and a cat who spent way too long on the streets and walked on two feet was to her left. Long black claws glinted at the edge of his paws, each of the 3 being as long as his forearms.

The second had dark purple and white fur, unlike the first, he was from street worn, sporting bright red gloves and a bandana tied around his neck. While the ivory claws on his feet looked particularly dull, the small fireball on its right index made him a bigger threat than his companion.

The last attacker was probably the only one that was actually scary. The type of thing even a teenager like Fred would scream if he woke in the middle of the night and saw it in his room. Literally for Fred, it could be described as someone you would not like to meet in a dark alley. Its massive size far surpassed any of the creatures he'd seen so far, with oversized yet muscular arms and a strange lopsided grin. Strangely, it carried a thin golden trident on its right hand.

"You were really good masking your scent human, but our boss gave us a fairly accurate description of what a human looks like!" The purple one spoke loudly, not even worrying if someone would overhear. His tail went back and forth, reflecting his excitement. The silver eyed girl was trembling.

"I'm not a human! I'm Sistermon Blanc! Gi… Give back my Cross Barbee and I'll prove it!" She pleaded, looking straight at the trident carried by the biggest thug. The two smaller ones laughed, then frowned.

"You can tell that to the boss after we get paid, until then come along missy…" The gray one growled, falling to all fours and approaching her, ready to pounce. The silver haired girl retreated into the corner between the wall and the building wall. She was shaking. For Fred, it didn't matter the species, a little kid was a little kid, looking around, and he found a convenient sack of trash. It likely fell off a garbage truck and the driver was too lazy to go back for it. Taking the sack, he hurled it with his not so grand strength, the sack spun a few times before crashing on the purple furred imp.

"Regardless of what she is, I don't think the three of you are tough enough by yourselves," Fred stated, for a brief second he berated himself for doing the reckless heroic thing at the cost of his safety. Usually he let the heroes do that kind of thing, but since neither of those two were around, well if he let a little girl be taken, human or not, he'd never forgive himself.

"Look at that! Tall, no tail, two arms, two legs, clothing, even some average dark brown hair! This guy fits the boss' description even better than the girl!" The gray one turned his focus from the girl and towards Fred. The purple one revealed furious emerald eyes amidst the contents of the now ripped garbage sack. The girl tried to use the distraction to make a run for it but the large one blocked her path. His intimidating figure making her back off to the corner.

"You want a human? Well you found one! Now scram!" Fred realized he hadn't made any plans past taking their focus off the girl. Even those failed thanks to the largest of the three continuing to corner her. Still, he wouldn't back off now, especially since the two smaller ones were likely faster than him.

"What if we take both of them back with us Impmon? Wendigomon can easily take the bonus weight," With his focus fully turned towards Fred, the gray monster revealed red irises that glinted with the prospect of extra cash. The purple one, Impmon, seemed to imitate that greedy look, fire already forming on his fingertips. As if to make his point even clearer, the gray one's fur began to crackle with what looked a lot like electricity.

"Now is the time for the random power…" Fred really hoped the crazy beings that sent him there didn't cut the budget on the superpowers, even making a mini fountain on his hands would be useful right now! Wait, he knew he didn't have abilities, but judging the fire forming on Impmon's hands and the electricity on the gray one's fur, maybe all the monsters had abilities? In that case…

"Watch out! Don't make me use my Spirit Bomb!" Channeling his Dragon Ball fanboy self, he mimicked the position of a kame kame ha. He really hoped this worked, otherwise he'd get fried in at least two different ways. Impmon and the gray one weren't intimidated.

"The boss told us all about you humans! You don't have special attacks right Gazimon?!" Impmon shouted arrogantly, all of his 6 fingers lit up with fireballs if he decided to throw them… The gray one, Gazimon, tilted his head to the right as he tried to remember before nodding.

"But I'm not the average human! I'm a Super Sayan!" Fred was just improvising at this point. Thankfully his latest statement caught the big one's attention. Now if only there was an opening for the girl to escape, or at least get that trident.

"My previous world exploded because of this attack! Do you two really want to count on me being powerless?!" Fred noticed his knees were shaking slightly now that the two attackers were getting closer. Sadly, Gazimon also saw his knees shaking.

"We will take that chance!" Gazimon pounced, sharp claws and electric fur glinting as he prepared to slice and shock Fred at the same time. That was it, so much for being a hero like those two. Fred closed his eyes, ready for the pain to come…

"EUCALYPTUS CLAW!" It was the blink of an eye, one second, Gazimon was in the air ready tear him apart, he next he was on the ground. Rather than red markings with blood, Gazimon had light yellow light flickering out of the wounds, even stranger, they shifted between yellow and purple, even as dark purple patches appeared around the claw marks.

"Good bluff, next time try to display more confidence," A new digimon spoke softly. He had dark brown fur and reminded Fred of a koala with huge half closed eyes. Two red gashes crossed his eyes and a set of vibrant red horns decorated his head. A thin arrow tipped tail hanged off loosely as the small creature curled the two tiny red wings. But what really caught Fred's attention were the monster's arms, each possessed a set of 6 fingers ending in bright red claws. With them and it's far less threatening feet, the koala demon hanged on the wall of the building with ease, his head turned to face them.

"What have you done to him?!" Impmon rushed to Gazimon's side, the flames on his fingertips fading away. The gray monster was having a hard time breathing and did so in short panted breaths. There was no mistaking the growing patches of purple, especially for an anime fan like Fred.

"Poison, demonic blood to be exact, tends to cause pain, paralysis, eventual death… depends on the dose," The newcomer yawned, he spoke softly and sounded like two adults discussing the news. Bored maybe? If so Fred wondered what would change the demonic creature's demeanor.

"If you run you can still get him treatment," The monster yawned, barely keeping its right eye halfway open. Impmon clenched his fists, his eyes going between Sistermon, Fred and Gazimon. Greed and friendship struggled in the young thug's mind.

"Go, we can't lose one of our own," A deep, lumbering voice shook the alley. Wendigomon had finally spoken, while the koala arrived, the hulking figure had knocked out Sistermon and now had his full focus on Fred and the koala on the wall. With a brief nod, Impmon got Gazimon over his shoulder, no small feat considering their similarity in size, and rushed past Fred. With another yawn, the koala stretched its small wings and glided to Fred's head.

"Point the digivice at him, that way I can come up with something," The demonic koala whispered, unlike his previous bored tone, he sounded dead serious this time. Fred had a nagging sensation on the back of his head, digivice? He had heard that name somewhere before, but where?

"The thing in your left arm," The koala elaborated in a tired tone. Fred did his best to nod without unbalancing the demon on his head, mainly because the poisonous claws were far too close to his neck. Pointing the digivice, the screen lit up, revealing a display of the massive thug and his supernatural abilities. Fred did not like the odds, thankfully, his memory was jogged by the massive creature's description:

" _Lopmon_ _underwent a "_ _Dark Evolution_ _" due to anger and hatred, becoming a brutal Beast Man Digimon. It is not completely "evil", and deep within its heart it possesses the gentle side it had while it was Lopmon. However, its "warmth" can be broken by the power of its anger, so that it runs the whole gamut of destruction. Also, it has the ability to manipulate time and space, and is able to warp by passing through other dimensions, as well as to create a special space. Its Special Moves are destroying even rocks with a shock wave (_ _ **Destroyed Voice**_ _), and swinging both of its arms like clubs (_ _ **Club Arm**_ _)."_

Digimon! Fred hadn't seen it since he was 10 but now things started sense, well not really, but he was managing to piece things together at least. He wasn't the only one reading the description, the koala on his head did it too.

"So, Lopmon, why so interested in beating up those smaller than you? Kicks? Wealth? Let's be honest if you wanted fame you should go to Hell Wood, heard they were hiring talented singers," The koala glided to the opposite wall, keeping his full focus on wendigimon. At the mention of his previous form, Wendigomon scowled.

"Bah! This city needs to burn! Until then I'll benefit from the darkness!" The large digimon rushed at Fred, a ripple in the air as it teleported or at least accelerated his own time to get closer to Fred. Fred didn't have exceptional reflexes but the koala did, landing between the thug's wing bones and sinking his claws on the thug's back.

With a grunt of pain, wendigomon rammed himself into the nearest wall. Yet for someone so quiet, the koala proved to be deceptively agile, clawing his way to the large digimon's head. The venomous claws inserting demonic blood as he crawled up. Fred ran to check on Sistermon, the pink clad girl was knocked out but alive. With a sigh of relief he tried to pick her up bridal style but she had woken up. Surprised at the proximity she scrambled back before noticing the ongoing fight in the alley.

Judging the several fist sized craters, the alley's limited space made it difficult for the hulking wendigomon to land a decisive blow on… Fred pointed the digivice at the koala, the device made a straight line for a second before the koala dodged another crater forming punch. But the information appeared nonetheless. Partner: Phascomon, he didn't have time to carefully go through the information since Sistermon got his attention.

"Cross Barbee, my trident, I can help your friend if I retrieve it," Sistermon stuttered, Wendigomon had been swift but brutal, slamming her head against the brick wall while Impmon shouted at Phascomon. Fred assumed she had a concussion. The trident she was after had been dropped by wendigomon, Phascomon was playing to his strengths. Goading the brute to keep on attacking while using the information from the description to keep the thug's focus on him. Meanwhile the golden weapon was tossed by the wall, right in front of wendigomon.

Fred frowned, Phascomon seemed to be handling the situation well and from what he saw so far, he was unsure if the girl would even be effective. With or without the weapon, nevertheless… Perhaps the digivice could be of use, from what he saw, Wendigomon was a champion while Phascomon was a rookie. Quickly activating the device, he wished for the first and last time a new device he had just gotten came with a tutorial.

Thankfully, at least for the moment, the options were few and clearly displayed across the device's screen. Digivolution strangely, had been grayed out, when tapped, the words: "Mind Link at 2%" appeared. Frustrated, he checked the other options and soon found something, Silent Command. An idea came up. After quickly writing it down and sending it, he noticed Phascomon hesitate for a second as the words appeared in his head. That almost cost him when the next blow sent him into the brick wall.

"Got it, EUCALYPTUS CLAW!" The koala muttered as he jumped with reckless abandon, his venomous claws sinking into Wendigomon's eyes. Before the hulking figure could grab him, Phascomon glided into the trash can and continue to make comments on what caused the dark evolution and throw insults at how wasted Wendigomon's power was. Twisting time and space and yet unable to hit Phascomon, Wendigmon trashed with unbound fury. Fred really hated how nobody in the streets bothered to check out the commotion. Heck even Wendigomon, who like Gazimon, was leaking… data? The yellow stuff flickered purple as it flew into the air disappeared in the smoke filled skies.

Sistermon took advantage of the chaos to grab the trident, Wendigomon was too slow, and with a defiant shout the female digimon sunk the holy weapon on his back. With a howl of fury the bulky monster turned to attack her, leaving his flank unprotected. Phascomon dove in and for a second, Fred saw something other than boredom on the demon's eyes, but a fury he never expected from something so… cuddly. The rage disappeared on the next second when Phascomon used his second attack.

"EVIL SNORE," Unleashing the hypnotic attack on Wendigomon's ear even as Sistermon retrieved her trident. Slamming the butt of the weapon on the ground after Phascomon glided behind her, a wall of golden energy separated them from wendigomon. The massive digimon hammered the wall of holy energy in fury and a few cracks appeared, but his injured eyes flickered, the poison from several wounds spread and the hypnotic attack made him sleepier by the moment. It took two full minutes of uncertainty before Wendigomon fell to his knees.

"This… isn't… over…" Wendigomon released an involuntary yawn as the space around him rippled. Teleporting elsewhere before falling asleep. The holy barrier vanished and Fred helped Sistermon continue to stand, sweat rolled past her temples, keeping that wall up was far from an easy task.

"Good job, blinding him then getting a close range hypnosis worked better than I thought it would," Phascomon yawned as he returned to Fred's head, not much larger than a real koala, he settled well, his tail hanging over Fred's shoulder. Sistermon shot him a confused glance and Fred did his best to straighten up without dropping his supposed partner. Then the silver haired girl checked a small watch and widened her eyes.

"Sis is going to kill me, thanks for the help bye!" The pale figure ran off leaving a trail of risen dust in her wake. Leaving a very confused Fred with a very tired demon on his head. That's when his phone surprisingly enough released a brief ding. That's when Phascomon stirred.

"We should leave the city, the poison should wear off in a couple hours and they'll be furious, just take Saint's Crossing Street and we will be out of here in no time," The koala stated stretching his wings but otherwise unmoved. Fred raised his brow.

"Didn't you say it was lethal?" The 15 year old question as he did his best to avoid Phascomon trampling his already short light brown hair. Phascomon's stomach rumbled, more of mirth rather than hunger. He readjusted, keeping using his feet and hands to balance himself.

"That's the difference between us, I can bluff," The demonic koala yawned, Fred wanted to protest but as he left the alley and followed the koala's directions. As soon as they reached the train station, he found out Phascomon kept a few bytes on his pouch. It reminded him of the train stations in Harry Potter.

"Take Franken, he is heading out to the countryside," Phascomon directed Fred, it was really hard to give the demon a confused look when it rested on his head.

"The red one with the huge iron jaw," Phascomon specified, his tail pointing to the dark red train one on the far left. Yep, even the trains were alive in this place, as that youtuber once said, why the fudge not?!

The inside was surprisingly empty, save for a family of plant digimon on the far corner. Yep, he got sucked into one crazy world. Before he could ask more questions, Phascomon fell asleep on his lap, the small creature curled up. He might be acting tough, but Fred noticed the battle had taken a lot of him.

Opening his phone, he checked to see that it was still without connection. Odd, he was still offline yet a new message came from a newly formed group: Emergency D? Who came up with such a stupid group name? Shaking his head, he decided to see what was going on.

The only message was from his best friend, it was brief and honestly Fred wasn't that surprised after everything that happened. It didn't take a genius to figure it would and reply.

" _Are you guys safe?"_

" _For the moment, I think so…"_

 ** _A/N: Just two more introduction chapters and the real story starts. I'll reply to reviews through PM and as always, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always good so don't hesitate to get in contact._**


	3. Leormon and Kudamon, brawn and brains!

She felt it before she saw it. The rough undergrowth, the distant yet familiar sound of crashing waves, the furry creature snaking around her… wait what? Deep brown eyes snapped open as she jumped up in a sudden burst of movement. Yep she was in a forest, but she could feel there was a beach nearby. But why was she here, and more importantly, what was that thing?

"Do not be alarmed, I mean you no harm," It had white fur with gold circuit-like markings on his back. At first he reminded her of a ferret, but unlike the mammal, he only had two forelimbs, no legs, just a coil of white fur. The intelligence on his golden eyes was undeniable. A snake that was the animal he reminded her of.

"What… talking animal, tele… no kidnapped to…" It was too much information, she looked around desperately trying to find something that would explain it. But the forest remained silent, unwilling or unable to tell her what she so desperately sought. She wanted to run, but her body was frozen, she didn't understand it, she didn't accept what was happening.

"Lara, my name is Kudamon, I have been waiting you for a long time," The snake ferret spoke again, keeping an even tone. Seeing him made her less agitated. The girl named Lara shook her head, why? Animals shouldn't be able to talk, not in real life, was her life real? Oh no, if some sick writer decided to change her world… Lara shook her head, she was watching too much Black Mirror. With a sigh, she kneeled down to meet the ferret.

"How do you know my name?" One problem at a time, starting with the talking ferret, no, starting with Kudamon. Lara felt an odd pang as the ferret's expression changed from barely concealed excitement and curiosity and into disappointment. Why did she care what a huge snake ferret thought of her? It wasn't human. Yet, so clearly sentient… wait was she dealing with an alien? In that case…

"Lara Haven, I know your name because you are my partner, and I have been waiting for you for a very long time," Kudamon answered. His calm yet strong voice interrupting her thoughts. Lara looked unsure at him, the ferret sighed.

"It seems you lack context, I call tell you on the way, if you're willing to listen that is," Kudamon met her eyes with uncertainty. Could he feel her confusion? Just how were they connected? What did he mean by partners? Too many questions, but now survival instincts surfaced. While she could hear the distant crashing waves, there was a deafening lack of chittering birds or even the annoying buzz, nothing. She vaguely recalled some class at school were they taught about the ecosystem collapsing yet the forest seemed fine, maybe she was daydreaming too much on that class.

"Alright, but I'll warn you, I have a lot of questions," She offered to pick him up, he might not be human but he was sentient. In addition she could already imagine the slow pace if he moved. Kudamon agreed and that's how they ended up crossing the forest with the white ferret snake curled around her neck. Brushing nearly black dark brown hair from her eyes, Lara paused and reached for the elastic on her left wrist, that's when she finally noticed it.

It was a large wrist mounted device that felt a bit bulky. With a rectangular screen and a few buttons on the bottom, the white pink colors surprised her. But what worried her most was that the device thoroughly attached to her left forearm, revealing no way to remove it. Seeing her perplexed expression, Kudamon spoke up.

"Your digivice, it's the proof of our partnership," The explanation did little to ease her mind, yet as they fought their way to the beach, she decided to start clearing things up. By the time the ocean breeze drifted gently over her she was still hesitant, but aware of digimon, digivices and most importantly, her new status as a digidestined. The sun baked the land, so she had tied her collarbone length hair into a ponytail, now free of the thorns, she removed her white hoodie and tied it around her waist. Rolling up her long jeans to knee length she couldn't help it, she sat down and watched the waves.

"It feels like a shackle," Lara muttered as she looked at the digivice on her arm. Most of what Kudamon said went over her head, an entire world formed by data, monsters that should be beyond human imagination yet were formed by just that, but worst of all, she was some sort of destined hero. The girl who could barely pay attention to class was set on a world saving mission. Ignoring the last two pieces of information, she decided Black Mirror would never surprise her again.

"Responsibility often feels like that," Kudamon replied, being around her neck, his sensitive ears could pick up her voice, no matter her quietly she spoke, with ease. Lara sighed and nodded, this situation was just… wrong? No, despite all the chaos, being with Kudamon felt… like a puzzle was finally solved, like it was something she missed. Despite all her doubts and worries, it didn't feel wrong. Maybe it worried her because it was right? She didn't understand, to her luck, she had dropped her phone when it lit up so while she was here, her only method of possibly contacting other people was exactly where she wanted to be. Just her stupid luck.

Kudamon remained silent, was he waiting for her reaction? Was he contemplating things like she was? Suddenly she wondered how his life was until their fateful meeting a few minutes ago, he did say he was expecting her for a long time. But how could she ask without being nosy? Kudamon had answered all her questions yet none of his own. Was he being respectful? Was he simply not curious? Thoughts raced wildly in her head. Oh what she'd give to have her headphone and phone right now, music always calmed her, gave her clarity. Alas if she had the damn phone maybe then she could focus her efforts on contacting others. Wait others? That's it!

"Kudamon, you said the DigiDestined were a group of humans right?" Her sudden question didn't surprise him, with the patience of a tortoise, he nodded. For a brief second she wondered if he saw the gears spinning on her head, it sure looked like it.

"Finding the others is a good idea, there is strength in numbers," Kudamon agreed with her unspoken thought, she tilted her head surprised. Did he say something about telepathy? Maybe it was just the whole partner thing going on between them. She didn't get a chance to ask about it nor did he have to time to say anything else, a loud crash resonated through their bodies. In a single motion they saw it.

A short blonde girl with fiery blue eyes was screaming. In front of her… it was difficult to tell from the distance but it looked like a large cat. Somewhere between a housecat and a female golden retriever, big but by no means gigantic. The other creature, now that was big.

"It seems they intruded on an Ebidramon's territory," Kudamon identified the monster. Ebidramon, sounds better than giant carnivore seafood, at least for Lara. Her first thought was the creature looked like a massive lobster. But its exoskeleton was more akin to a shrimp. Despite its exoskeleton, massive pincers and short insectoid legs, the head was like a short alligator. The monster was the size of a small car, whatever the cat was, it stood no chance against it.

"We need to help them!" Lara jumped up and ran to meet them. As she neared she recognized the girl, there was only one blonde haired girl of that height that could curse like an old drunken sailor. Wearing jean shorts and a blue shirt with a band name, the girl's voice was a dead giveaway of her identity, to Lara at least. The device on her left wrist made Lara relieved, so she was friends with at least one DigiDestined. Kudamon instantly shattered her growing happiness with a single question.

"So what is your plan to deal with Ebidramon?" The question was so simple, so obvious, so… Lara hated that impulsive desire to help those in need at the moment, her shout only served to catch the lobster's attention, dark golden eyes met hers with predatory hunger. The lobster was unchallenged, it's certainty of victory unwavering. Lara stepped back, adrenaline and fear running through her like electricity through water, wait? Lara was surprised, a plan? From her?

Ebidramon roared, it sounded a lot like the t-rex in Jurassic Park. Yet the sound didn't shake her to her very bones on the silver screen, this time it did. Even Lynn went quiet for a moment. The cat hissed, his hackles raised. The cat and the lobster were glaring at each other, waiting to see what the other would do. Finally, with a surprising rush, Ebidramon attacked with his gigantic pincer, the cat ducked and rolled out of the way. With an angry hiss he swiped his hooked black claws at the pincer, sparks appeared but the massive arm was unharmed.

Yet Lara couldn't bring herself to speak, Kudamon had been one thing. He was friendly, a bit cute and most all, non-threatening. Ebidramon was massive, feral and man, were those pincers big. The cat digimon rolled out of another slam. A closer look revealed his fierce blue eyes, short red mohawk and a golden ring around his neck not unlike Kudamon's. Suddenly Lara felt a weight leave her shoulders, dashing with his forepaws, Kudamon was going to help Ebidramon!

"Wait!" Lara finally said, somehow the thought of losing Kudamon felt horrible. She knew grief, but with Kudamon… She didn't understand it, but he mattered, she knew that much. Thankfully the ferret had a far easier time avoiding the pincers than the lion did. The white blur ocasioanlly flashed golden as he avoided the sturdy pincer. Sand flew everywhere as the two smaller digimon tried to get closer to Ebidramon's main body. The massive monster was constantly readjusting to try landing a blow on his smaller targets.

"Leormon said there were others, but I had no idea you would be here," Lynn stopped swearing for a moment to address Lara, who replied with a small smile. Yet their collective focus returned to their partners. Both realized mobility was the advantage, the only advantage, their partners had against Ebidramon. The lobster was all too eager to crush them nonetheless, and in a matter of time, it would succeed.

Kudamon was deceptively agile for someone with only two arms for limbs. The ferret winced as he barely avoided a pincer. The deadly claws clacking over his head close enough for him to feel the air being pushed. Contact lasted for barely a second but it was enough. Leormon looked like a fine rookie, not the condescending bulk of a champion nor the squishiness of an in-training.

The lion cub wasn't as agile as Kudamon, but had far more capable natural weapons. Every time the feline managed, sparks flew from his claws and the pincers. Rushing, he noticed the sea creeping beneath his paws for a second, Leormon rushed past him, wet fur glimmering in the light. Kudamon lost a second to react as it dawned upon him. The wave retreated, Ebidramon stepped back. The lobster succeeded in splashing the sea with his body even as he attacked Leormon and Kudamon.

It could work. Checking their partners, both looked worried, in the blonde's case more angry than worried. But had no sign of any ideas about what to do. Kudamon hated telling others what to do, but this was their best choice.

"Leormon, retreat into the beach, take Ebidramon away from the shore line!" The white ferret barked. Decisive golden eyes met Leormon's blue eyes. Leormon hissed his dislike but dodging another strike, he understood. Without sparing a word, the duo dashed away from the reach of the pincers. Lara and Lynn followed them as Ebidramon roared, yet didn't pursue. They got halfway through, the exact center of the distance between forest and sea, they stopped.

"Why?" Lynn questioned, Ebidramon remained in the shore line. His cruel eyes glaring down upon them in murderous intent. While it felt like hours, a few seconds passed before Ebidramon gave a roar that would do Godzilla proud before turning and sinking into the sea.

"It is summer, for an aquatic digimon like Ebidramon it would be fairly painful chasing us into the baking sand," Kudamon replied as he shook himself. Those pincers had sprayed sand everywhere, including his fur. Yet, after a second Lara picked him up like a dog, keeping him close. The ferret was stiff but relaxed after a moment, Lara was unsure why but she passed her free hand over his head.

"You mean that if we had just ran he would have left us alone?" While Kudamon sounded mature and wise, Leormon sounded like an angry teenager. The cat's fur was covered in sand and saltwater, his blue eyes brimming with energy.

"Very likely, I believe we haven't properly introduced ourselves, I'm Kudamon," Kudamon decided to avoid any more fights. Leormon titled his head, he wasn't expecting such politeness. Before he wasn't paying attention but now he took notice of Lara, and more importantly to him, her digivice.

"Leormon, though sometimes my species is called Liollmon, I prefer the latter name," Leormon decided, his tail was moving slowly behind him. Lara almost smiled when she realized that despite his previous ferocity, he now sat on his haunches like a curious housecat.

"We were trying to cool off when that monster appeared, scared the heck out of Leormon," Lynn explained, brushing her blonde locks over her shoulder. Lara wondered how desperate she was considering she still had her black and blue shoes on. Sometimes the girl would rush into what she wanted.

"Oh come on, while I fended it off you were shouting indignations because YOU had been spooked," Leormon jabbed, his fierce blue gaze meeting Lynn's. Lara and Kudamon noticed that the duo's eyes matched, so did their attitude. A few seconds of glaring both turned back to back, Lynn crossing her arms and Leormon puffing his chest.

"This is going to be a long journey," Kudamon sighed.

"Yeah," Lara sighed, what kind of mess did she get herself into…?

 **A/N: Not my best chapter but one can rewrite so many times before realizing the readers were waiting for more. At a friend's suggestion I merged the introduction of the two final digidestined (for the moment) into a single chapter. If you enjoyed, drop a review, if you think it could have been better, drop some constructive criticism. Thanks for your time!**


	4. Reunion in Sunlit Town

**A/N: Get ready for a few surprises this chapter…**

Sunlit Town was more of a village than a town. It reminded Artur of night elf architecture from WoW, the mix of Japanese and magic wood bending. Yet whereas those in-game areas were more blue and purple, Sunlit Town was a modest brown and hints of dark red, warm was the best word to describe it. The only thing sticking out was a small train station cutting right through the middle of the village. Now in the mayor's building, yep democracy all the way, Artur and Guilmon awaited not so patiently.

"That old Mon better hurry up, we have a quest to fulfill!" Guilmon muttered under his breath. Artur was glad to see his partner was nothing like the one from the show. Tamers might have been his favorite season but nonetheless, he was glad his partner had a mentality around his own age. Kids were better in brief doses for the DigiDestined. The inside of the living/waiting room was decorated with a few photos of past mayors and their deeds, a couch and what looked a lot like a TV. There was a door leading to the mayor's office, it was guarded by a tall reptilian man that according to Guilmon and the 01 digivice, was called Dinohumon.

The stoic guard had only nodded at Guilmon when they entered and told them to wait until the mayor wrapped up some other business. A few minutes ago he was glad that he had a reply on the chat group. Fred was there, good, he was as loyal as they came, surely a valuable ally in the future. The DigiDestined chuckled. The warm sound took Guilmon out of his own thoughts. The dragon, for no dinosaur could light up a fireplace like Guilmon, tilted his head as his eyes met Artur's.

"I got an answer, Fred and his partner, Phascomon, are on a trailmon heading here," Artur had received a story of what happened to his friend since arriving. Good news were that he and his partner were getting along, bad news was that there was a bounty on their heads. All of them. Artur got worried for the other DigiDestined whomever they were, Lynn went offline a while back, not making any posts on the group. From what Guilmon had told him, he estimated there were at least 4 or 5 more people scattered around the place.

"Phascomon? He up and left town a few days ago, so now he decides to come back," Guilmon frowned as he remembered the quiet demon digimon. Despite the space on the couch, Guilmon preferred to pace around the room. Artur nodded with a hint of amusement, if he wasn't tired from the walk he would probably be pacing with his partner. Yet, for a tired body a couch was like heaven. Despite the exhaustion, the thought of sleep was foreign, his mind was in a rush. While he learned a few new things during their walk, he still worried for his friends and unlike the original, the 01 digivice lacked tracking capabilities.

"You two know each other?" Artur asked, Fred admitted that the koala didn't share his background. Guilmon didn't answer, not vocally at least, the two wing like appendages on the back of his head flattened. Before Artur could inquire further, a knock from the office before the door burst open. Artur could swear he saw a few splinters flying. A short demon with a mouth as large as his body, short red hair and large eyes had kicked the door open.

"The Oni have given you more than enough time elder, now you're done for!" The short figure barked, the mayor looked like a very short human. But with a scruffy white hair and beard that concealed nearly all of his face. He didn't reply as the short demon shot off through an open window.

"Come in DigiDestined," The mayor beckoned them with his staff, which ended with a decoration similar to a clawed paw. Guilmon frowned but moved quickly, Artur stood up and followed. As they entered the office, the elder beckoned for him to close the door. Artur noted how it creaked ever so slightly. Not enough to be annoying but enough to notice, it reminded him of a Halt's hut in Ranger's Apprentice.

"Guilmon said you already knew much of this events, and he already covered the details, I'm Jijimon, Mayor of Sunlit Town and I'm glad to see another human after all these years," The mayor introduced himself. He sat on a chair that elevated him to a respectable height. Guilmon snorted at the elder's words, Artur gently poked the dragon beneath the ribs, respect. Jiijimon also noted the dragon's rudeness and rewarded him with a whack on the head.

"Oh come on, you're old but a millennia? Even for you that's overkill gramps!" Guilmon spoke up, clutching a growing bump on his head with his left arm while swinging the right arm wildly. Jijimon shook his bearded visage and slammed the butt of his staff on the floor. Guilmon frowned but stopped arguing.

"As I was saying, I was just a hatchling when humans appeared for the second time, even so, there have been over 3 times in the past when humans appeared," Jijimon continued. Artur sighed, so what was he and his friends? Team 04? Ignoring the teen's response the old mayor continued.

"Each time, they brought a new possibility and abilities to the table, oh the power of Fractal Scan, the union of BioMerge, DNA Evolution… I wonder what new power your generation will bring…" Jijimon spoke in a dreamy tone. Artur just crossed his arms. BioMerge and DNA he recognized, but Fractal Scan? Artur voiced his questions, as jijimon considered it, he retrieved an old book with yellowed pages from his library. When he opened the page, Artur leaned closer even as Guilmon looked away in disinterest.

"The first time humans came was in an age of tyranny, a prophecy had foretold their arrival so the tyrant's forces were on edge," Jijimon explained, Artur could picture the humans scrambling and meeting their partners. He didn't even bother to consider if the characters from the show were real, no, if they were his world should be far more aware by now. Yet he couldn't help but picture an Agumon and a boy at the head of the group.

"Instead of simply channeling the Light of Digivolution like the second generation, the humans could, even if not consciously at first, turn a piece of themselves into data and then convert it into Fractal Code. Fractal code is essentially the second deepest layer of a digimon's being, it can also reveal itself to save the digimon's primary data if said digimon lose a fight. Well, in the Digital World, the transformation of a soul's essence into data was easy, humans sacrificed it to empower their partners," Jijimon explained. Artur shot a worried look at Guilmon. Despite knowing that his digivice didn't, or at least shouldn't, work that way, the idea of sacrificing a piece of himself every time the dragon had to digivolve…

"But the other generations didn't have to," Guilmon spoke up, his golden eyes meeting Artur's in reassurance. Artur gave the dragon a brief smile in thanks for the support. Yet by then, the dragon was already back to gazing through the open window.

"Yes indeed, newer digivices just needed to contact their user's will to empower evolution, the evolutions weren't as amazingly powerful but they got the job done so to speak," Jijimon explained in a little more depth. Artur sighed in relief, at least he didn't have to worry about losing his essence, whatever that meant. Before he could inquire further, Guilmon spoke up.

"Phascomon and a guy I assume is Fred are here, come on Artur!" Guilmon rushed out without sparing the mayor a glance. Artur turned to the mayor, the bearded figure nodded and made a shoo gesture with his free hand. The teen nodded in return before running after his partner. As soon as they were out of range, Jijimon chuckled.

"To think he shares the same name as the original Chosen of Courage, fate works in strange ways doesn't it…" Jijimon chuckled to himself, hidden in his drawer was a picture. A large group of teenagers and young adults had joined together for the picture. At the forefront was a young adult in his twenties with an Agumon, a teenager reaching adulthood years with a Dracomon and another teen, not too young nor too old, a Dorumon smiling by his side. Yet Jijimon's eyes trailed to a boy in the corner, he looked a bit shy but the Patamon on his head was smiling broadly.

"Ah Michael, I wonder what you would think of current events…" Jijimon spoke fondly as memories of past adventures filled his ancient mind. Alas, his time as a hero was over, it was the new Artur and his generation's turn now…

Outside, Fred breathed in the fresh air. Phascomon had insisted they remained in the train through the stops and on their set to avoid bringing attention to themselves. After the grime and closed alleys of Smoke City, the seemingly magical village with that sweet fresh air was wonderful. While Fred would never admit it, seeing Artur again would be great. He might be stubborn, he might talk a bit too much once he got excited and he would nag him about lore, but he was like the brother Fred always wanted.

First his partner, Fred recognized Guilmon from Artur's description. The red dragon spared an annoyed glance at Phascomon, who was once again sleeping on Fred's head. Occasionally the short demonic wings flapped to adjust him to Fred's movements. Otherwise, the koala slept soundly. A few moments after Guilmon, Artur arrived with a grin.

"I don't have a thermometer but I can tell it's too hot for a hoodie," Fred decided not to show how glad he was to see his old friend. Guilmon looked confused and Phascomon continued to not pay attention, Artur just shrugged before adjusting the sides of his unzipped hoodie.

"Keeps me comfortable, any news on other people?" Artur asked curiously, Fred shook his head. Aside from Lynn briefly appearing online, none of their friends were online. That left them with 3 possibilities. Their friends had damaged their phones somehow, were unable to take them to this world and lastly, and worst case, they had never met the other DigiDestined before. The last possibility worried both, neither was good in socializing.

"How does a tour of the village sound?" The soft voice of Phascomon almost went unheard. But he was fairly close to Fred's head and a certain someone had made Artur really good at catching words spoken softly. Guilmon raised a brow, about a few seconds ago he thought Phascomon didn't even bother learn the name of the train station. Sure neither did he but that was because Guilmon was busy training to fight. Fred looked uncertain at Phascomon.

"Might as well, we can discuss how to find the others at dinner," Guilmon decided, Artur looked a bit uncertain about food but Fred had not eaten since breakfast. At Guilmon's agreement, Phascomon pointed north, time to get a lay of the land. None of them were aware, at least not consciously, that peace would not last for them…

"We are so lost!" Lynn shouted angrily. After the incident with Ebidramon they had tried to make their way through the forest without success. Despite the heat, Lara put on her hoodie to protect her arms from the constant thorny bushes they had to make their through. Lynn had no such option, her arms had quite a few light cuts and bruises already.

"Perhaps if you hadn't ran when we first met, we might be in Sunlit Town by now," Leormon pointed out, annoyance clear. Yet whereas Lynn struggled through the terrain, Leormon moved like he was a fluid part of it. His soft yet thick fur protected him from the thorns and his agility allowed him to run past roots and obstacles without ever tripping. Lynn glared at the lion, but the feline didn't seem to care.

"Sunlit Town… what is it like?" Lara asked, hoping to divert their focus before another argument erupted. Leormon's angry expression soon turned proud as he puffed his chest. Kudamon cast an amused glance as Leormon started to talk.

"It's the best place in the Digital World, there is this huge train station that goes right past the center, the houses are all painted with warm colors, it's just awesome!" Leormon described it in his own way. Seeing the lion cub so cheerful despite her own troubles angered Lynn, before she could voice it, another, raspier voice caught their attention.

"The mayor refused to surrender the names and locations, if he doesn't cooperate, we take them by force!" Unknown to them, it was the same short demon that had barged out of Jijimon's office earlier. In front of him was a huge creature Lynn compared to an ogre, for Lara, it was more an oni. The horns and gaping mouth gave it away for an anime fan like herself. The ogre nodded with a cruel smile before raising his club and resting it over his shoulder.

"Good, the bosses finally decided it was time to step out into public view, been a while since I had a good rampage," The ogre spoke, he sounded older than the partners, but rough and arrogant. A thug, a brief memory passed over Lynn's head, she locked it away. The shorter demon chuckled as they began to walk, on the opposite direction Lynn and Lara had been aiming for.

"Sunlit Town is going to become Dusty Ruins in a few hours!" Ogremon cackled. The partners and humans shared a look and a decision. At least they weren't lost anymore.

 **A/N: Chapter 4, I had been hoping to introduce a second surprise. But yeah, this story will be connected to the future rewrites of my old stories. I can guarantee there won't be many changes other than more characterization and a few tweaks of the plot. Oh and changing Lucas' partner to Dorumon for other special reasons. After much consideration, I had to change Zubamon to Guilmon, but there is a very, very good reason I hope you guys approve. That reason? Chapter 5 should offer the answers you seek…**

 **PS: Don't forget to leave a review, a wise author once said:**

" **What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think..."**


End file.
